1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a radio communication system for a vehicle, and more particularly to a radio communication system for a vehicle wherein a radio communication apparatus is provided on a helmet and performs radio communication with another radio communication apparatus provided on another helmet through a repeating apparatus carried on a vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
A radio communication system to allow conversation between passengers on a two-wheeled vehicle includes a speaker, a microphone and a transmitter-receiver provided on a helmet for each of the passengers and the radio communication apparatus communicates directly with each other. Such a radio communication apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility-Model Laid-open No. Sho 62-155535.
In order to make it possible to perform communication by a radio communication apparatus provided on helmets not only between a driver and a fellow passenger as described above but also with a passenger of another vehicle, a high output power signal is required. Accordingly, it is necessary to increase the scale of a drive circuit and a battery and add a power saving circuit for reducing the power consumption or the like. In addition, a problem occurs in that the apparatus becomes large in scale.